Unexpected
by PeddieLover2012
Summary: Everyone has that one thing that changes their life, sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. This is Peddies. Thanks to hbhs12 for helping me with the title ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis :)**

Today was the day. This time a year ago, Eddie and Patricia kissed in her room. They had been together for a year and both can honestly say that it has been the best year of their lifes. Eddie had asked Trudy if she would make them both a special romantic dinner, since Patricia doesn't like restaurants. Fabian agreed to spend the night in Nina's room so the two could be alone.

Hey Yacker, you nearly ready?" Eddie shouted through the closed bedroom door.

"Yeah, one sec" Patricia replied. Just then the door opened, revealing a gorgeous Patricia. She was wearing a black dress that went just above her knees, with a white band and now around her waist. Her hair was curled loosely and she had black high heels on. She also had the silver charm bracelet on that Eddie had brought her for her birthday.

"You look amazing" he told her honestly.

"Thanks" she said as they walked downstairs and into the common room. Patricia gasped as she saw the way the room was set, with beautiful candles spread out around the sofa their bodies cast long dark shadows over the wooden floor. On the table there were two plates filled with trusts classic roast dinner. Patricia and Eddie both say down and started to eat in a comfortable silence. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence but cast a few smiles towards each other now and then. They both finished eating and then went and sat on the sofa.

"Do you want to watch a film?" Eddie asked his girlfriend.

"Sure. How about grown ups?" Patricia suggested. Eddie nodded and put the film in. When he sat back down, Patricia rested her head on his chest and hugged him around his waist.

"I love you"

"I love you too Yacker" Eddie said, meaning every word of it. They watched a bit more of the film before Eddie decided to do something else instead. He lifted Patricia's chin up and kissed her fully on the lips. Patricia was shocked at first but then responded and kissed him back. The kiss was sweet at first but then it got more needy and filled with lust. When the broke away for breath, Eddie kissed his way down to Patricia's neck and started to suck on it. Patricia moaned and wrapped her hands in Eddie's hair. Eddie stood up and picked Patricia up before kissing her and carrying her into his room ;)

* * *

A month later, Patricia woke up to the feeling of nausea, she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and made it just in time. She then proceeded throw up last nights dinner, for the 4th time that week, and it was only Friday. Patricia felt like crap. Her head hurt and she felt really lightheaded. She threw up once more before actually being able to gather enough strength to be able to stand up. She splashed cold water on her face before exiting the bathroom. She was walking back to her too when she bumped into something. Or rather someone. She looked up and saw that Eddie was looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong Yacker? No offence but you look awful" he said worriedly but smiled at the end.

"I feel awful too" she whispered. Eddie picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. Both Joy and Mara where already downstairs eating breakfast. Eddie placed her on her bed before sitting next to her. Just as quickly as her nausea had come, it was gone. Patricia stood up and grabbed her uniform before ordering Eddie out. He reluctantly agreed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. When he arrived downstairs, he saw that everyone else was already tucking in to the bacon sandwiches that Trudy had made. Eddie had ate 2 sandwiches by the time Patricia had come downstairs.

"Would you like a bacon sandwich, dear?" Trudy asked. Patricia shook her head.

"No thanks Trudy can I just have some plain toast please" she said and Trudy went to make her some. Trudy came back in a couple of minutes later with a piece of toast and Patricia ate it all. After everyone had finished, Eddie stood up to get his bag when Patricia grabbed his arm.

"Can we talk?" She asked and Eddie nodded. She led him into his room and sat down in his bed.

"Is everything okay?" Eddie asked, as he started to get worried. Patricia suddenly burst into tears. Eddie wrapped her up into a hug and stroked her hair. After Patricia had calmed down a bit, she sighed.

"Eddie I-I think I'm pregnant"

**Please review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to: **

**Rjvamp 369: I'm glad you like my story and thanks for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis :)**

"Eddie I-I think I'm pregnant" Patricia sobbed as she buried her head into Eddie's chest.

"Shhhhh. It's going to be okay" he tried to soothe her.

"But what if its not" she mumbled against his now stained white top.

"It will be I promise" Eddie replied, kissing the top of her head. Everyone had probably already left for school, so Eddie came up with a plan.

"Why don't we go and tell Trudy and Victor, then Trudy can get you a pregnancy test when she goes to the shops later." Eddie suggested. Patricia nodded and stood up.

"I'm just going to sort my hair and makeup out, I bet I look a mess" she said.

"Okay, I'll get Trudy and Victor, meet me in the common room when your ready" Patricia went upstairs and quickly reapplied her make up brushed her hair. Then she went downstairs and sat next to Eddie on the sofa. Eddie could sense that his girlfriend was nervous so he grabbed her hand and held it reassuringly.

"Eddie said that you both needed to talk to us. Is everything okay?" Trudy asked.

"Kinda" Patricia whispered.

"We think Patricia's pregnant" Eddie told them both. Trudy gasped before smiling at them both.

"That's great" she told the two teenagers honestly. All 3 of them looked at Victor to see what his reaction was going to be.

"I'm happy for you both" he told them honestly. Patricia got up and hugged Trudy and then Victor. And Victor hugged back. Victor thought of Patricia as his daughter and he was glad she was happy.

"Have you taken a test yet?" Trudy asked.

"No not yet" Eddie said whilst shaking his head.

"I'll get you some when I go shopping later, I should be back in about 5 hours" she told them.

"I can't wait that long!" Eddie whined. "I'll go to the shop now and get some" he stood up and walked into his room. A second later Patricia was standing next to him.

"Make sure you get 3"

"Why 3?"

"So we can be sure" Patricia said before kissing Eddie on the cheek and sitting back in the common room. Eddie grabbed his leather jacket and shoved it on before leaving the house.

* * *

Eddie got out of the taxi, 20 minutes later, thanks to traffic, and walked into the shop. He went up to the aisle with the pregnancy tests and picked up a random box. On the cover it said that it had 2 tests inside. Eddie remembered that Patricia wanted 3 so, Eddie being Eddie, opened up another box and took one out, then he opened the one in his hand and placed the test in. Then he closed the box and smiled. A job well done, and no one will ever know. He successfully got out of the shop and then decided that he would be kind and her Patricia a cupcake from her favourite bakery. He picked out a white chocolate and raspberry one with pink icing on it.

* * *

Once he arrived back at

Anubis house, he saw Patricia sat in the common room, watching TV. Patricia looked up at Eddie when he opened the door, and smiled warmly at him. Not knowing what else to say she asked.

"Did you get them?" Eddie nodded and passed her the bag. Patricia opened up the box and laughed when she saw what Eddie had done.

"Krueger, your a genius, when you want to be" she said through her giggles. She stood up and grabbed eddies hand before pulling him up the stairs. She went into the bathroom to use the tests and Eddie waited for her outside. 5 minutes later she opened the door and walked over to Eddie. Eddie noticed that she had tears streaming down her face.

"So?..." Eddie asked. Patricia handed him the tests and then went and sat down on the floor against the wall. Eddie looked at the tests and they all said the same thing.

Positive

Positive

Positive

Patricia was definitely pregnant. Eddie walked over to where Patricia was and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her cry into his chest.

"I'm scared" she whispered.

"I know" he replied. Just then Trudy walked past the open door at the end of the corridor and saw them both. She gave Eddie a look which clearly said 'is Patricia pregnant?', to which Eddie nodded. Trudy went into victors office and told him. Eddie gathered Patricia up in his arms and carried her to her room. She continued to cry into his shirt. Trudy came in with a cup of tea and handed it to Patricia after Eddie had placed her on her bed. She drank the tea and then lay down. Eddie lay next to her and whispered sweet things into her ear until she fell asleep. Eddie looked down at the girl sleeping next to him, and realised that he is the luckiest man on Earth. He had an amazing girlfriend and he was soon going to be a dad.

* * *

At exactly 4, the other Anubis residents tarred arriving home. Joy was worried about her best friend so she decided to go and see where she was. When Joy opened her bedroom door, she had to resist the urge to squeal. Eddie and Patricia were asleep on her bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Joy left them alone and went into to bathroom to touch up her makeup. When she was in there, she went to throw something into the bin when she saw something. More like 3 things. Pregnancy tests and she knew exactly who they belonged to. Anger raged through Joy, how could her best friend be so stupid?

* * *

At dinner time, Eddie and Patricia came downstairs and sat down in their usual places. Eddie had feel asleep soon after Patricia had, and they had both only woke up when Trudy shouted everyone for dinner. Patricia was starving so she quickly dug on and started to eat. Joy hadn't spoke to her yet, which was odd, because normally she would start a conversation on Twilight, but nothing like that happened today. When dinner was nearly over, Joy couldn't hold it in anymore, she stood up and glared at Patricia.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SITTING THERE ACTIG LIKE EVERYTHING IS OKAY?! I FOUND THE TESTS, YOUR A SLUT AND A WHORE!" Joy shouted before she went outside. Everyone turned their gazes to Patricia and Eddie. Patricia was crying and Eddie looked like be was going to punch someone. Patricia suddenly stood up and ran upstairs. Eddie followed her and Jerome went to talk to his girlfriend. Everyone else sat at the table in silence until Alfie spoke.

"What have the aliens done to Joy?!"

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thanks to:**

**Megan: thanks for your review and yes this is the same chapter as it was in my other story, I decided to make the pregnancy chapters a new story so I could make the other stort one shots. If tht made any sense. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis ;)**

When Eddie finally pried Patricia's door open, he found her lying on her bed listening to music, with tears rolling down her face and onto her pillow. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I'm going to kill her" Patricia mumbled. "She had no right to say that. I'm going to go out to the garden, grab a spade from the shed and dig a big hole and throw her in it and then bur-" Eddie shut her up by kissing her.

"Just ignore her. I bet she's just upset." Eddie tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"No she's just a jealous bitch" Patricia replied. Eddie chuckled but stopped when Patricia started to cry.

"What's everyone gonna say? They'll all hate me. I bet they already do" she sobbed. Eddie wrapped his girlfriend into a big hug and kissed the top of her head.

"They won't hate you." He reassured her.

"I'm hungry" Patricia moaned.

"Let's go get something then. What would you like?" He asked.

"A hoagie"

"But you hate hoagies"

"But I'm hungry"

"But you hate hoagies"

"But I'm hungry"

"Okay I'll go and make you a hoagie" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs. In the common room everyone was sitting and talking, even Joy, who decided to glare at Patricia when they both walked into the room. Patricia went and sat next to Fabian and Nina, whilst Eddie went into the kitchen to make a hoagie. Amber went over to Patricia and hugged her.

"Is it true?" She whispered into her ear, and Patricia just nodded.

* * *

After Patricia had finished eating, KT dragged her aside carefully, into her room.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"Look I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye but I know what your going through. When I was 15 I went out with this boy called Jasper. Things were going great and one night we got carried away. A month later I found out I was pregnant. Jasper was always there for me, he was the best. Then when I was 3 months along, I had a miscarriage. It was the worst thing ever" KT said before she burst into tears. Patricia gave the other girl a hug.

"I'm sorry" Patricia said.

"I just want you to know I'm here for you. I had a miscarriage because all my friends hated me and I was under too much stress. I don't want the same thing to happen to you." Patricia felt tears start to fall down her cheeks as she listened to KT's speech.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you" Patricia sobbed.

"It's okay" KT said, then she got up. "Come on, I bet eddies worried about you". Then KT grabbed Patricia's hand and pulled her downstairs. Patricia was still crying. Eddie hugged Patricia the moment he saw her with tears running down her face.

"Are you okay Yacker?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Patricia said whilst wiping her eyes. Eddie kissed her forehead and sat her down on the sofa.

"Trudy rand the doctors and you've got an appointment tomorrow" he whispered into her ear. She nodded and yawned.

"Tired?" Eddie chuckled.

"No I always yawn whenever I like" Patricia spat. Then she lay her head on eddies chest and closed her eyes. Joy decided to speak up at that exact moment.

"I'm sorry Trixie, I really am. Sorry that you couldn't tell your best friend that you got knocked up by some stupid American!" She screamed at Patricia. Patricia stood up before she grabbed Eddies can of coke and tipped it over Joys head. Joy screamed whilst everyone else except Jerome laughed, even though he was close to. Joy glared evilly at Patricia before she ran upstairs and out of sight.

"Good one Trixie"

"Yeah well done" Alfie and Nina both congratulated her. Patricia sat back down and yawned again.

"Come on let's get you to bed" Eddie said before he picked Patricia up, despite her complaints and took her to her room. He grabbed her pyjamas and passed them to her. Patricia went and got ready for bed, and when she walked back into her room, she found Eddie waiting for her on her bed. She climbed into bed and patted the space next to her for Eddie to come and sit with her.

"Night Eddie, I love you" Patricia said sleepily.

"Love you too Yacker, always have always will" Eddie said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

2 weeks later, on a Monday, Patricia woke up to the familiar feeling of nausea and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. Her and Joy still aren't speaking to each other, but joy hasn't said anything else to her. Patricia emptied her stomach and then stood up and waited for a minute, for we dizziness to stop before she went into her room to get ready for school. Then she made her way downstairs to Eddies room. Patricia was feeling nervous because today was the day that they wet going to tell Mr Sweet that she was pregnant. On Saturday, Patricia and Eddie had gone to the first doctors appointment and it had gone perfect. Patricia knocked on eddies door and Mick opened it, and smiled at her.

"Come in, Eddie will be ready in a min" he told her as he walked towards the kitchen. Patricia went over to Eddie who was in the middle of putting his tie on.

"Morning Weasel"

"Morning Yacker" he said as he kissed her. She kissed him back before she pushed him away. She smirked. Eddie grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen where the rest of the Anubis House residents were eating. Trudy passed Patricia a plate so she could grab whatever she wanted. That was one of the advantages of being pregnant, she got to eat whatever she wants and no one cares. Patricia went over to the fridge and grabbed the pickles. She opened them and ate one before putting a couple more on her plate. Then she went to the cupboard and pulled out the peanut butter. She scooped a big dollop of it onto her plate before she went me sat down next to Eddie.

"Trixie, that looks awful" amber complained.

"Oh shut it blondie" Patricia snapped.

"We better get going" Eddie told Patricia after she had finished eating. She nodded and stood up. Eddie grabbed both of their bags and was about to walk out of the house when Patricia stopped him.

"I can carry my own bag you know"

"I wanted to help you" Eddie argued.

"I appreciate that but I'm only 6 weeks pregnant, I'll let you carry my bag when I'm 6 months okay?"

"Sure" Eddie said as he passed Patricia her bag.

"Thanks" They started to walk to school hand in hand. Eddie could tell that Patricia was nervous, so he tried not to show his nervousness.

* * *

When they arrived at school, they walked towards Mr Sweets office and Eddie knocked on the door.

"Come in" they heard.

"Dad we have something to tell you" Eddie said as he sat down, pulling Patricia into the chair next to him.

"Sure go ahead" Mr Sweet said.

"Well dad, Patricia's pregnant" Eddie told his dad. Mr Sweet went bright red in the face...

**Please review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thanks to:**

**MaddieRose84: thanks for your review ;)**

**A: here's another chapter for you **

**DumDum40: I've PM'd you to explain everything. sorry for the confusion. **

**Megan: it does seem oddly familiar doesn't it. Hmm..I wonder why ;) thanks for the review. **

**Rjvamp369: it made happy to know that you like the story. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis :)**

"HOW COULD YOU TWO BE SO STUPID AND IMMATURE?!" Mr Sweet yelled at them both. Patricia, who would normally act like this didn't hurt her, burst into tears. Eddie tried to comfort her but she pushed him away and hid her face in her hands. Eddie shot his father a glare and wrapped his arms around Patricia.

"Yacker it's okay, I promise"

"No is not" she cried.

"She's right Edison, it's not okay. How could you be so irresponsible? I trusted you" after Mr Sweet has said that, Patricia started to dry heave.

"Stupid morning sickness" she muttered. Me Sweet grabbed a bucket from the corner and passed it to Eddie, who held it in front of Patricia. After a couple of minutes of Patricia throwing up, she moved the bowl away and stood up.

"I'm gonna go to class now" Patricia said wider she left the room.

"Dad! Why did you say that?" Eddie asked his dad.

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked" Eric said.

"I've got to go to class" Eddie told him. Eddie went to class, and sat down next to Patricia.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said as she started copying down the work from the board. Eddie looked at her for a moment before deciding to talk to her later.

* * *

During lunch, whilst Patricia was in the toilets, all of the girls from Anubis house came in and spoke to her.

"Are you alright?" Amber asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me of I'm okay, I'm perfectly fine?!" Patricia yelled at them. They all left except Joy.

"I've been thinking, and I truly am sorry about what I said. I was just so worried about you and I don't want you to waste your life over this one mistake" Joy said and then gasped when she realised what she had admitted. She had just told Patricia what she really thought.

"My baby is not a mistake" Patricia whispered angrily making sure that they were alone. Then she walked out of the toilets and towards Mr Sweets office. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in" Patricia walked in and sat down.

"Ahh Miss Williamson, I am sorry about what I said earlier, it just took me by surprise" he said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it" she told him "I was just wondering if I could go back to the house, I got into a argument with Joy and I'm starting to feel ill. I think its just the stress"

"Of course you can. I'll inform all of your teachers." He said beiges Patricia walked out of the room and towards Anubis house. When she got there, she saw Trudy in the kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies, so she went and took one.

"Oh hello dearie, what are you doing here?" Trudy asked.

"I don't feel well and I got into a fight with Joy" she said whilst mumbling the last bit.

"You go upstairs and I'll bring you some tea up in a minute" Trudy said as she started to wash the pots. Patricia nodded and went upstairs and into her room. She lay down on her bed and fell asleep before Trudy even had taken her tea up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddie walked into his lesson after lunch, which was with his dad doing science. He looked all around the room looking for Patricia but he couldn't see her. The last time he saw her, was at the beginning of lunch, before he went to the toilet and she did that she would meet him in the rudest lounge but when he didn't, Eddie just thought that she was with some of the Anubis house residents and she forgot to meet him. Eddie turned to Mara, who was behind him, and asked her if she knew where she was.

"I haven't seen her since we all saw her in the toilets and she yelled at us all for asking if she was okay. Sorry"

"It's okay, I'm just worried, that's all" he told her. She smiled t him before turning back and talking to Mick. Then Mr Sweet walked into the room and all the chatter gradually stopped. Eric motioned for his on to follow him outside so Eddie did what he was told.

"Patricia has gone back to Anubis house because she didn't feel very well, she thinks its just stress, so she will be fine" he told Eddie.

"Why is she stressed?"

"She and Miss Mercer got into a fight" Mr Sweet explained. Eddie nodded his he'd and walked back into the classroom, even though all he wanted to do was run back to the house and check to make sure his girlfriend is okay. He sat back down and looked towards the front of the class.

"I know a lot of you are bound to be worried about Miss Williamson but she is perfectly fine, she just doesn't feel very well due to stress" When Mr Sweet told everyone that last part, Eddie noticed that KT's face instantly paled and she picked up her bag and ran out of the classroom. I wonder what that was about? Eddie wondered. He would just have to wait till the end of school, to find out.

* * *

Patricia was awoken by the sound of the front door slamming and the sound of someone running up the stairs. She looked at her clock and saw that it was only half one, so everyone should still be at school. Then the door flew open and KT came running into the room out of breath.

"I had to make sure you were okay" she explained as she sat down.

"I'm fine, honestly. Just don't feel to great"

"What happened between you and Joy?" KT asked. Patricia took a big breath and started to explain what happened.

"Basically she said sorry and then said that I was wasting my life and my baby is a mistake" after Patricia had said that, KT gasped and hugged Patricia, who hugged back awkwardly.

"Just don't get too stressed, I don't want you to have to go through what I went through."

"I won't I promise. Now can you leave me alone, I'm tired. You woke me up"

"Sorry" KT said as she walked out of the room and back to school.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Eddie was the first one out of school. He rushed back to the house and dumped his bag before he quickly went up the stairs. He knocked on his girlfriends door and waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, he went in anyway and saw Patricia asleep in bed. He didn't really want to wake her up, but he had to make sure she was okay.

"Yacker, wake up" he whispered and slowly she started to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at Eddie. He smiled back and hugged her.

"How're you feeling?" He asked her.

"Better"

"What happened between you and Joy?" He asked. She told him the exact same thing she told KT and by the end of it, Eddie was bright red with anger.

"How dare she at that about our child!" Patricia smiled when he said 'our child'. It made her feel special and loved. Eddie helped her up and together they walked downstairs and into the common room where everyone else was starting to arrive. Amber and Willow where talking on the sofa, so Patricia and Eddie went and sat on the armchair, Patricia on Eddies lap. Joy walked in with Jerome and sat on the floor. Joy did feel really guilty but she didn't know how to apologise. Fabian and Nina were out in the hallway whispering, and everyone else was somewhere else. For dinner, Trudy made pizza and everyone started to eat straight away. There was only one small food fight that started when Alfie threw a piece of pepperoni at Jerome and Jerome threw a piece of pineapple, aiming at him, but he missed and it hit Amber instead. Trudy broke it up before anything could get out of hand.

"Jerome how could you? This top probably costs more than your house." Amber complained as she tried to get rid of the pineapple stain. Patricia laughs through the while thing and soon enough things were exactly the way they used to be, except Patricia and Joy. After dinner, everyone gathered in the common room and decided to watch some films. Half way through the first film, joy got up and walked I over to Patricia before opening her mouth to speak...

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thanks to:**

**Am: heres another chapter for you. I will post another one tomorrow at about lunchtime (UK time) :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis :)**

"I want my best friend back please forgive me, your baby isn't a mistake. They are probably the best thing that is ever happened to this house. I love you, your my best friend. I can't lose you. I'm so sorry" she said to Patricia. Patricia started to cry and hugged Joy. Joy hugged back and then sat down on the floor next to Patricia and Eddie. Patricia looked around the room and noticed how lucky she is. She has a great boyfriend. An amazing best friend. And most importantly a family that consists of the 11 other people in that very room.

* * *

1 month later, Patricia and Eddie were both getting ready to find out the sex of the baby. Patricia was brushing her hair, and Eddie was putting his shoes on. Patricia walked downstairs and into eddies open arms. They were going to miss first and second lesson but neither cared at all and neither did Mr Sweet. They got into the taxi and chatted casually for a couple of minutes before they fell into a comfortable silence. Patricia was showing a quite a bit considering she was only 2 months along. She they arrived at the doctors, they sat in the waiting room but because it wasn't that busy today, they went in straight away. Patricia lay down on the bed and Eddie stood next to her, holding her hand. Doctor Smith walked in and smiled at them both.

"I'm just going to put some jell on your stomach, it's going to be cold, sorry." she said apologetically. Then she put the jell in her stomach and moved the little monitor thing around Patricia's stomach.

"Would you like to know the sex?" She asked the soon-to-be parents.

"Yes please" Patricia said, whilst Eddie nodded.

"Okay. Your having a girl and a boy" the doctor said happily.

"Wait...we're having twins?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"

"No one told us that" Patricia explained, with a massive grin on her face.

"Well congratulations" doctor Smith said honestly. "You two are going to be great parents" then she left the room.

"I can't believe we're having twins!" Eddie exclaimed happily.

"Or me" she said before she kissed him. He kissed her back but they both pulled away after a couple of minutes for some air.

"We better get going" Eddie said as he helped Patricia up, and they walked hand in hand towards the exit. There was a taxi waiting, so they got in it and went back to school. When they got there, they both went to Mr Sweets office to tell him the news.

"Hi dad. We have some good news to tell you" Eddie said.

"We're having twins" Patricia told him and for a second, Mr Sweet forgot to breathe. When he realise, he gasped and smiled.

"That's great news. Do you no the sex of them both?" He asked.

"A girl and a boy" Patricia told him with a grin on her face.

"Do you want to go to your next lesson or not?"

"We'll go, but to we have to get changed?" Eddie asked for both him and Patricia.

"No you can stay like that if you want, you'll be late otherwise" he said as he ushered them both out of his office. They arrived at their next lesson which luckily they both had together. Everyone stared at them when they walked in but they didn't really mind. They were used to it.

"Sit down both of you" the teacher said to them kindly. All the teachers at the school knew about the baby and they didn't mind, well most of them didn't. Some of them were a bit angry but they or over it. Eddie sat down next to Fabian whilst Patricia sat next to Joy. That was the seating arrangements at the beginning of the year and they weren't allowed to move. Patricia looked down at her stomach and saw a small but defined bump forming. She smiled to herself and then looked up and smiled at Joy. Joy smiled back before returning to her work.

"How did it go?" Joy whispered as quietly as she could.

"Great, I'll tell you the sex when we tell everyone else later" Patricia explained.

* * *

The next few lessons went fast and soon enough it was the end of the day. Most of Anubis house walked home together but a few of them like Nina and Fabian walked behind in little groups of twos or threes. Patricia was excited to tell everyone that they were having twins but she was also a bit nervous incase they got mad at her. She didn't know why they would get mad at her, but she was still worried. Trudy and Victor were both waiting for them all to get back from school because Trudy was really excited to find out the sex, and Victor was as well but he acted like he wasn't. They all gathered in the common room and Patricia and Eddie stood at the front. Eddie had his arm wrapped around Patricia's waist, and normally she would make him move it, but today she kinda liked it. It comforted her. Made her feel special.

"So what are you having?" Alfie asked impatiently.

"I bet it's a girl" amber said

"I think it's gonna be a boy" Mick told everyone. Patricia and Eddie both looked at each other.

"Well your both right" Patricia told them. "We're having twins"

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks to:**

**Guest: thanks for your review. Heres another chapter for you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis :)**

"That's fabulous news!" Trudy said as she gave them both a hug. Everyone else took turns giving them hugs and then they all gathered around the table for dinner, which was burger and chips. The rest of the night was spent with them all laughing and having a good time.

* * *

10 days later, Patricia was getting ready for school when she noticed that her baby bump was starting to get bigger and soon enough, people at school, were going to notice. Patricia thought for a minute. The people at school are going to me. They're going to call me a slut and a whore. Then Patricia started to cry and buried her face into her pillow, not even caring that she was in her uniform. A few minutes later, Eddie knocked on Patricia's door to get her for breakfast, but he got n reply so he went in and found her crying on her bed.

"Yacker, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, sitting down next to her.

"The people at school are going to hate me, most of the teachers already do." She sobbed into his top.

"Hey, hey, hey. No one could hate you. What brought all this on?"

"You can see my baby bump more and people will find out and they will think I'm a slut."

"Your not a slut. Your perfect." He told her honestly. She slowly stopped crying and hugged him. He hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"Are you ready to get some breakfast?" Eddie asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go to school with my baby bump showing, well not yet at least" Patricia replied.

"I'll get you one of my jumpers" Eddie said before he rushed of downstairs, past the curious glances of his house mates, and into his room. He went to his wardrobe and grabbed his blue New Jersey jumper. When he got back upstairs, he tossed the jumper to Patricia who smiled and put it on. The jumper was way too big, and the sleeves covered her hands, whilst the bottom of the jumper nearly covered all of her skirt. They both went downstairs and into the common room, where everyone else was eating breakfast. Patricia grabbed an apple whilst Eddie had sausage and egg sandwiches. No body said anything about Patricia wearing eddies jumper because they could probably figure it out.

"Come on you're all going to be late otherwise" Trudy told them as she started to clean away the breakfast things. Patricia got up and grabbed her bag before she started to walk out.

"Hey Trixie wait up!" Jerome shouted as he tried to catch up with her.

"What?" She asked.

"I just want you to know that I'm really glad your pregnant, your going to be a great mum." He told her before he gave her a hug and then walked off towards Alfie. Patricia walked to school on her own and was glad for the peace and quiet. When she arrived at school, she walked to her first lesson. She had only made it half way when some popular girl came up to her.

"Jumpers aren't allowed at school" she stated.

"And neither are bitches, but hey here you are" Patricia shot back.

"You need to take that jumper off"

"And you need to stop being a slut but that's not going to happen either" Patricia said before she walked off and into the classroom, leaving the girl standing there speechless. When she got there, the teacher looked at her in eddies jumper but didn't say anything. Eddie had obviously told his dad and his dad would have told all of the teachers. Patricia sat down next to Joy and they spent the whole lesson chatting and laughing. Eddie watched his girlfriend from across the room and couldn't help but feel a little but jealous.

* * *

At the end of the day, Patricia was walking back to the house with Fabian, Nina, Amber and Mick, when the girl from earlier walked over to them with two other girls. Patricia clenched her jaw and waited for the fight that was about to happen.

**Please review ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: thanks to:**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked the ending. I'm honoured to be one of your favourite fanfics so far :) thanks for your review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis :)**

The girl from earlier walked up to them and glared at Patricia.

"I see you've still got that jumper on, bitch" she said.

"And I see your still a slag" Patricia shot back.

"You need to watch your mouth" the girl said stepping closer.

"Go on Ariana, do it" one of the girls shouted. Ariana grinned and then she swung back her arm and was about to punch Patricia in the face when a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her from doing so. Ariana turned around and saw a furious Alfie holding her so she couldn't touch Patricia.

"I wouldn't even think about it" he told her as his grip tightened. Ariana took a step back with a terrified expression on her face. Who knew Alfie could be so serious? Alfie was red with anger.

"You touch her and your dead" he threatened. Ariana walked back to her friends and they walked away. Mick and Fabian held Alfie back so he couldn't go after them. But when they were about half way towards the school, they ran back as fast as they could and Ariana, punched Patricia in the mouth, whilst the other two girls, Phoebe and Maddie, slapped Amber on the cheek, and hit Nina in the nose. The boys didn't see the attack coming so they were still holding onto Alfie. Patricia slapped and hit Ariana back, making her have a lovely black eye. They let go the second the girls got hurt. Fabian rushed over to Nina, who was holding her bleeding nose, whilst Mick went over to Amber, who was rubbing her already bruising cheek with tears in her eyes. Alfie went over to Patricia and looked at her mouth. She had a bleeding and swollen lip.

"You okay Trixie?"

"Oh yeah in perfectly fine, happens all the time, don't worry about it" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Alfie chuckled before he started to walk with her back to Anubis house. Fabian and Nina were behind them, and Amber and Mick were at the back. When the all arrived back to the house, Trudy walked in to greet them all but when she did, her face became full of worry.

"What happened?" She asked them.

"Some bitches don't know when to stop" Patricia mumbled but Trudy heard. Trudy ushered them all into the common room and the girls sat down on the sofa. Trudy first started on Nina by placing cotton wool balls up her nose to help stop the bleeding.

"Tilt your head down. I don't think it's broken, just a bit swollen." She told her.

"Amber dear, I'll jut get you an ice pack to help the bruise" Trudy said as she walked out of the room. She came back a few seconds later with an ice pack, and she passed it to Amber. By this point, both Nina and Amber were crying, Nina because she doesn't like blood, and Amber backseat she was worried her face would be ruined. Fabian gave Nina a hug and sat her on his lap, whilst Mick went over to Amber and hugged her tightly. Alfie just say next next to Patricia and held her hand in a comforting way.

"Patricia let me just take a look at your lip" Patricia sat still while Trudy poked and prodded her lip. She occasionally flinched when Trudy touched a sensitive spot. Eddie was no where to be found.

"It's only cut a bit so it should be fine, I'll get an ice pack to stop the swelling" Trudy told her before she went into the kitchen. She brought out a ice pack and passed it to Patricia who gratefully put it gently on her lip.

* * *

At dinner, there was still no sign of Eddie. Patricia still had the ice pack in her lip as it was still painful and swollen and was trying but failing to eat. Amber had given up with trying to cover up her bruise and left it in plain sight. Nina's nose had stopped bleeding but it was still a bit swollen and bruised. Trudy had made cottage pie so it didn't hurt Patricia's lip too much. When they were half way through dinner, or in Patricia's case, a few mouthfuls in, Eddie walked casually through the door and sat down at the table.

"Where've you been?" Mara asked him.

"Just talking to my dad" he replied. He hadn't noticed Patricia's lip yet since the ice pack was on the other side. Eddie started to eat but he noticed that Patricia wasn't eating very fast.

"What's up Yacker?" He asked her.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed yet. Are you blind? I got punched in the mouth and now my lip hurts" she told him. He removed the ice pack and took a look at her eye.

"Did you him then back?" He joked.

"Yep, he now has a great black eye thanks to me" Patricia told him. Eddie smiled proudly before he started to eat again. He saw that Patricia was having trouble eating and holding the ice pack at the same time, so he took her fork from her, and started to feed her. This made her laugh but she still ate. Eddie was very careful and made sure not to go near the left side of her mouth incase he hurt her. The couple were the last two to finish but neither of them cared. Eddie grabbed Patricia an ice lolly from out of the freezer and passed it to her. She ate it all before throwing the wrapper in the bin.

"Tomorrow I'm going to go and talk to my dad about the girls that hurt you, Amber and Nina" Eddie told her.

"You don't have to, it's fi-" Eddie stopped her with a sweet kiss on the side of her mouth that wasn't hurt.

"Yes I do, I want to" he told her truthfully. She nodded and yawned. Eddie pulled her up and walked her to her room.

"I need to get ready, be back in a minute" she told he as he sat down on her bed. She grabbed her things and went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out, Eddie was still sat on her bed listening to music. Patricia pulled the rad phones out of his ears and lay down next to him. Eddie then moved his head down so it was next to Patricia's stomach.

"Hello there, you two. I'm your daddy, and I love you very much. I'm never going to leave you, I promise. I'll love you forever" he said as Patricia smiled at him. Then he kissed her stomach twice in two different places. Just then, Mara rushed in with a tear stained face...

**Please review ;)**

**AN (again): if you've read my other story "the joys of being peddie" then you know that I self harm and have done since I was 11, 3 three years ago. If not, then youve learnt something new about me. I'm not proud of it but my life has gone downhill since my dad killed himself when I was 9. Of any of you ever need to talk, Im here. Just PM and I'll listen. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: thanks to: **

**Rjvamp 369: thanks for your review, I hope you like this chapter :)**

**HoAMR: you don't know anything about what I'm going through. How can you tell me to stop when you don't know what it's like. I'm not keeping it wall bottled up, my best friend knows, and another author on here knows and we have really great chats that make me smile. It's an addiction and its taken over my life. **

**IEddiemiller: I'm glad you like the Eddie bit at the end. Thanks for reviewing ;)**

**Sweet heart: it means so much to me that you like my stories.**

**Peddieismylife: I've already PM'd you :)**

**Guest: here's an update for, hope you like it. Thanks **

**Megan: **** In the other story I sed I had been cutting since January which is true becuase I started cutting wen I was eleven but then I managed to stop after I got a boyfriend and then in January things got so bad again that I started to cut again. Sorry for the confusion :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis :)**

"Mara, what's wrong?" Patricia asked.

"Oh it's nothing don't worry" Mara told her friend before she went over to her bed and cried into her pillow.

"Come on Mara, you can tell us" Eddie said.

"Mick was talking about his new girlfriend and it made me sad to think that he's definitely over me." She sobbed.

"But you broke up with him" Patricia stated.

"But it was your idea"

"I never said anything"

"Yes you did" Mara told her.

"No I didn't. You know what, I not even going to bother arguing with you" Patricia said as turned away from Mara and snuggled into Eddies chest. Eddie kissed the top of her head before he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. The keyword being tried. He couldn't help but think about things he didn't want to. Like what if he was going to be a bad dad? What if he does something stupid and loses Patricia? These thoughts swam around in his mind until he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Patricia woke up in Eddie's arms feeling refreshed, until she remembered the small fight she had with Mara. She got up and saw that both Joy and Mara were still asleep, along with Eddie, so she went and grabbed her school clothes and got ready. Her top was getting too small for her, so she would have to go and buy some more after school. Her skirt would fit her for a bit longer. When she came back from the bathroom, with her hair straightened and her makeup applied, Eddie was still asleep so she decided to wake him up. She walked over to him, and instead of waking him up nicely, she decided to be Yacker.

"SLIMEBALL. IF YOUR NOT UP IN THE NEXT 45 SECONDS, IM GOING TO POUR A BUCKET OF COLD WATER OVER YOUR HEAD!" She screamed right in his ear. Eddie jumped and sat up straight.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, you needed to get up, so I woke you up" she stated matter-of-factly. Eddie rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He kissed Patricia and went downstairs to grab his clothes.

"What happened between you and Mara last night?" Joy asked.

"She was blaming me for her and Mick breaking up" Patricia said. Joy felt sorry for her best friend. She knew that Patricia felt guilty because she did think that it was her fault. Not that she'd tell anyone though. Joy didn't want her friend to be too stressed out. Joy went downstairs and saw Eddie and Patricia arguing about something stupid probably. Her suspicions were confirmed when she got closer.

"Bubblegum is so much better" Patricia said.

"No cherry is the best flavour of jellybeans." Eddie replied.

"Nope"

"Yeah it is" Eddie argued.

"No" Patricia said jokingly.

"Fine it is" Eddie finally agreed. Patricia smiled and got up.

"I knew you'd agree" she walked into the kitchen and came back out a few minutes later with a bag of raisins.

"Why raisins?"

"I dunno just wanted them" She answered with a smile. Patricia ate all of the raisins and then went and sat next to Eddie.

"Hey Mara, can you pass me the cereal please" Patricia asked. Mara didn't even look up from the book she was reading.

"Mara?...earth to Mara. Hello, anyone there?" Patricia said a couple of seconds later. Mara just continued to read and ignored Patricia. Then Mara got up and went to collect her bag for school before leaving.

"Well, some people are so rude" Patricia mumbled, causing Eddie to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She snapped.

"Nothing, nothing" he replied. Patricia let it go and decided to talk to the one person who would understand right now. KT.

"I'm just going to talk to KT for a minute, I'll be right back" she whispered into Eddie's ear. He nodded and continued to shovel cereal into his mouth. Patricia got up and tapped KT on the shoulder.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure. We'll talk in my room" KT replied as she stood up. Patricia walked upstairs and into KT's room. She sat on Willows bed and turned to face KT.

"So what's up?" KT asked.

"I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"I just feel so stressed lately, first my fight with Joy, the argument with Ariana and then my fight with Mara. I don't know what to do anymore" Patricia sobbed. KT hugged her and rubbed her friends back.

"It'll be okay. For starters, you and joy are friends again, second Ariana isn't worth it and Mara is just being over sensitive. Give her some space and she will be fine. You'll be friends again soon. The twins will be absolutely fine."

"Thanks your the best"

"I do try" KT said with a laugh. "Oh and have you thought of any baby names yet?" KT asked curiously.

"No not yet. What were you going to call your baby?" Patricia replied.

"If it was a girl, we agreed on Mae and if it was a boy we were going to call him Edward." KT explained.

"They're such beautiful names" Patricia said truthfully.

"We better get going, we don't want to be late for class" KT said. They both walked downstairs quietly. Eddie was standing at the bottom of the stairs with both of their bags. He passed them to them and the three of them walked to school together.

* * *

At the end of the day, Eddie had arranged a date with Patricia. He took her to the old Sibuna meeting place, where there was a beautiful picnic set up. Patricia got tears in her eyes as she sat down.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Eddie asked worriedly.

"Happy tears, Eddie, happy tears" Patricia told him. He leant in and kissed her gently on the lips before he pulled away and passed her a sandwich.

"I've been thinking about baby names. What about Mark and Emma?" Eddie asked.

"Beautiful" Patricia agreed. "And for the middle names could we have Edward and Mae?"

"Of course I love them both" Eddie agreed.

"The perfect names to complete our prefect family" Patricia whispered as she leant in to kiss Eddie once more.

**Please review :)**


End file.
